Pokemon Falls
by 100Cat
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are transported to the Pokemon world, but... why?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still alive! Sorry for the long wait, school and writer's block is a bad combination. **

Dipper knew that there were very strange things at Gravity Falls, such as gnomes, mermen, and all-knowing mailboxes. That was pretty odd, but portals?

Dipper was helping Mabel find things to sell in the forest. Stan realized that he was running out of things to sell, so naturally, he got the Pines twins to do it. It was a hot day, but in the shade of the numerous trees, it was hard to tell. The trees obscured the sky, so they had no clue what time of day it was.

"Hey Dipper! I found a rock that looks like a goat!" Mabel exclaimed, holding out a rock that, strange enough, did look like a goat. Dipper took it and put it with the other odd bits of nature they found.

"Hey Mabel, I found something, but I can't pull it out!" Dipper called out to Mabel, and she ran over.

"Of course you'd need my help with this. Leave it to me!" Mabel said proudly, pounding her chest. She began to pull something out of the dirt, and fell back as it gave away. She held it up to inspect it.

It was small, and fit into her hand easily. She blew the dust off it and rubbed it on her already dusty sweater.

It was half red, half white. A thin grey line divided the two halves, and in the middle, a grey button.

"Woah, what is that thing?" Dipper asked, taking it from Mabel. He hesitantly put his finger near the button. He paused. What would it do?

"What's wrong, Dipper? Too scared? Do you think a monster will be inside and eat us?" Mabel asked with much enthusiasm. She grabbed out of Dipper's hand and, before he could protest, pressed the button.

At that moment, a red light popped out and took them in. It was an odd feeling, having your body compressed into a much smaller state, having each atom split away, and be almost nonexistent. They couldn't feel their bodies at all, so when they tried to call out to each other, no sound was made.

And almost as soon as it started, it stopped. They were being put back together, and, most surprising, non of it hurt. It was a blue light that released them this time.

The light dazed their eyes, and they stared in bewilderment. They were no longer in a forest, but in a small town. Most of houses were made of wood, and people were outside, talking to neighbors.

_Where are we?_ Dipper asked himself, and he looked at the red ball that brought them here. Mabel had already picked it up.

"What is this thing, a teleportation device?" Mabel asked, and as she was about to put it into her pocket, it shrunk to the size of a large pebble.

'Did you see that? It shrunk to fit inside your pocket! Now this is really confusing..." Dipper said, and turned to face the people. Most were looking at the twins, almost as confused as Mabel and Dipper were.

**Don't worry, this is only the first chapter. The next will have Pokemon, so hang on there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys really liked my first chapter! I'll try to update more often. **

Mabel loved meeting new people, and she loved cute outfits, so when she saw a certain person, she grabbed Dipper's hand and bounded towards her, nearly yanking Dipper's hand off in the process.

"Hey! You nearly-" Dipper started, but stopped abruptly to listen to what the girl was saying to a local.

"No worries, I'm sure we'll find him. Oh, if only we had more trainers..." She paused and looked at them. She was wearing a long white and yellow stripped skirt, a matching pink shirt with a large white bow, and a light blue hat with a yellow flower in it. It was no wonder Mabel came to this girl, and she must have been no more than 14 years old.

"Hey, I've never seen you two here before. What region are you from?" The girl asked, smiling. Dipper and Mabel were confused, for they hadn't come from any region.

"Oh, we were teleported here, it was like RED LIGHT woosh, and then BLUE LIGHT woosh and we came here!" Mabel said cheerfully, and the girl looked amazed.

"Wow! Say, my name's Lily. What's yours?" She asked. After a short introduction, Lily asked if they wanted to be Pokemon trainers. Problem was, they had no clue what Pokemon were.

"What? Wow, you two really are from a different dimension. Here, I'll show you these starters I got from Professor Juniper at the Unova region. Choose one!" Lily said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out three of the balls that transported them here, and they both took a step back. Lily laughed and sent out three Pokemon. The first looked like and otter, the second, a grass snake with arms and legs, and finally, a fire pig. Mabel immediately picked up the orange fire pig, and the Pokemon seemed happy.

"Ah, nice choice! That's Tepig, a Fire-type Pokemon! And which one do you want, Dipper?"

As Mabel played with her Tepig, Dipper looked at his choices carefully before picking one.

"Oh, Snivy, a Grass-type Pokemon! I had a friend who chose one of those..." Lily said, returning the otter to it's ball. Seeing their curiosity, Lily explained that fire beat grass, grass beat water, and water beats fire, and the other way around. She gave them ten Pokeballs each, and a Pokedex.

"Try it out! Point it at your Pokemon, and it tells you all about them if you've caught one." So, they did as instructed and stared in awe.

"Hey Lily, now that we have our own Pokemon, can you show us yours?" Dipper asked, overflowing with curiosity. His Snivy seemed to share his curiosity, for it gave a happy little cry.

"Well, alright. Go, Delphox!" Lily called, and a huge fox looking creature holding a flaming stick came out. It looked at Lily and smiled.

"Woah... it's... so..." Dipper and Mabel hardly had anything to say. Soon, she called out all of hers.

"Simipour, Big Pecks (A Talonflame), Blissey, Lucario, and Skipps (A Vivilion)!"

"Will our Pokemon ever by that big?" Asked Mabel, looking at her adorable Tepig, who had hid behind Mable when it saw Simipour.

"If you train them. Now, I've got to go. I hope to meet you again once you've trained!" Lily hopped onto Big Pecks and flew off, leaving Dipper and Mabel with their Pokemon.

"I know Dipper, let's have a battle! Go get 'em Tepig!" Mabel called out, and Tepig faced Snivy.

"Alright, go Snivy! Use tackle on Tepig!" Dipper called, and Snivy did what Dipper said. He rammed his head into Tepig's side, nearly knocking them both over.

"Tegip, also use tackle!" Mabel called, and Tepig ran forward. Snivy had no time to move out of the way; Tepig knocked Snivy onto the ground, leaving Snivy very weak. It was a critical hit, Dipper could tell. Wearily, Snivy limply got up and staggered forward.

"Use tackle Snivy, I know you can do it!" Dipper shouted, and Snivy ran forward with all the strength it had left. But Tepig was less injured, and darted behind Snivy. Before Dipper or Snivy could react, Mabel called for Tepig to use a final tackle, and Snivy had no power to hold on. Snivy fell to the ground, and Dipper ran over to the fainted Pokemon's side.

**Just to let you know, I own Pokemon X, and Lily is my character. All those Pokemon are my actual team. Amazing, I know. Please tell me what you thought of the battle, by the way. Thank you for reading this chapter! **


End file.
